Alltag auf der seaQuest Iva
by Kiddo
Summary: Iva in Aktion


Alltag auf der seaQuest – Iva

By Kiddo

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie „seaQuest DSV" und verdiene kein Geld mit schreiben dieser Geschichte. Diese Storie spielt irgendwann in der ersten Staffel.

Ich besitze natürlich auch keine Rechte an der Figur Iva. Sie ist Samusas Kreation.

Widmung: Diese Geschichte widme ich Samusa als kleine Entschädigung dafür das ich mir Iva ständig ausborge.

* * *

Lucas Wolenczk betrat die Mess Hall und wollte gerade zur Essensausgabe gehen, als er auf einmal heftig umarmt wurde. Als er endlich wieder Luft bekam sah er die Person vor sich irritier an. „Hallo Iva, was machen sie den schon hier. Ich dachte sie haben noch 2 Tage Urlaub?" 

Die Küchenchefin strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und nickte. „Das stimmt, aber ich hab mich entschlossen schon früher zurück zu kommen als ich erfahren hab wer meine Vertretung ist." Nun musterte sie den Jungen kritisch. „Und wie ich sehe war das auch genau die richtige Entscheidung. Du hast mindestens 3 Kilo abgenommen."

Das stimmte zwar überhaupt nicht, aber Lucas wusste, dass es sinnlos war Iva zu widersprechen.

Die Köchin machte eine Handbewegung zu den Tischen. „Setzt dich schon mal hin. Ich bring dir gleich was zu essen."

„Aber das kann ich doch wirklich selbst tun."

Iva schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Ach papperlapapp, das kommt nicht in Frage." Und damit verschwand sie in die Küche.

Das Computergenie ergab sich seinem Schicksal und holte sich nur etwas zu trinken. Dann sah er sich nach einem bekannten Gesicht um. Als er einen größeren Tisch entdeckte an dem bis jetzt nur Commander Ford und Miguel Ortiz saßen, gesellte er sich zu ihnen. „Hi."

Jonathan Ford sah den Teen kurz irritiert an. „Hast du keinen Hunger."

Lucas nahm einen kleinen Schluck von seinen Saft. „Doch. Ich folge bloß Ivas Anordnungen."

Ortiz grinste. „Verstehe."

Bevor noch jemand etwas sagen konnte, tauchte Iva neben ihnen auf und platzierte ein Tablett vor Lucas. Auf dem Teller lagen 5 große Kartoffelpuffer und daneben stand ein Schälchen mit Apfelbrei. „Ich weiß doch, dass dies dein Lieblingsessen ist. Deshalb hab ich extra nur für dich Kartoffeln gerieben. Keine Angst, es ist natürlich noch mehr da." Sie tätschelte ihm noch einmal ganz kurz die Wange und ging dann zurück in die Küche.

Ford starrte auf den Teller ihres jüngsten Crewmitglieds. „Wau, so gut hätte ich es auch gern."

Lucas lächelte bloß gequält.

Der dunkelhaarige Kubaner grinste. „Da haben sie leider keine Chance Commander, so gut hat's nur unser Lucas."

Das Computergenie verzog kurz das Gesicht und nahm dann den Kampf mit den Kartoffelpuffern auf. Klar, das war sein absolutes Lieblingsessen, aber Ivas Aussage das noch mehr da war klang für ihn mehr wie eine Drohung als eine Information. Die gute wollte ihn doch echt mästen.

* * *

Ein paar Minuten später gesellte sich auch Captain Bridger zu ihnen. Als er sah was sich auf Lucas Teller befand seufzte er kurz. „Oh schade, ich hab gar nicht gesehen das es auch Kartoffelpuffer gibt." 

Jonathan Ford schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Gibt es auch nicht."

Nathan legte die Stirn kurz nachdenklich in Falten. Dann verstand er. „Ist Iva etwa schon wieder zurück?"

Der Commander nickte. „Sie ist heute Morgen mit dem ersten Shuttle gekommen."

Der Blondschopf sah sich kurz prüfend um, als er die Küchenchefin nirgends entdeckte, nahm er einen Kartoffelpuffer und legte ihn den Captain schnell auf den Teller. Dann sah er Bridger verschwörerisch an. „Los beeilen sie sich, bevor Iva das noch sieht."

Nathan lächelte. „Danke."

* * *

Einige Zeit später war Lucas Teller lehr und wie bestellt stand die Köchin auf einmal mit einem Neuen Vor ihm. Sie tauschte die Teller aus und der Teen blickte nun auf 4 neue Puffer. „Mh Iva, das ist wirklich sehr nett, aber ich bin echt schon satt." 

Die Küchenchefin schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Das kannst du jemand anderes erzählen und nicht mir. Ich weiß wie die Jungen in deinem alter sind, sie haben ständig Hunger! Wehe ich sehe also den kleinsten Krümel wenn ich wieder komme. " Und damit verschwand sie wieder.

Das Computergenie sah den Captain fragend an. „Besteht eine Chance, dass sie noch hungrig sind?"

* * *

Wieder einige Zeit später hatte Lucas nun eine große Schüssel Schokoladenpudding vor sich. 

Ortiz und Ford waren inzwischen gegangen, aber dafür setzte sich jetzt Benjamin Krieg zu ihnen. Als er den Pudding des Teens entdeckte begann er zu strahlen. „Oh toll, endlich wieder Schokopudding." Er nahm einen Löffel und steckte ihn in Lucas Schällchen. „Mm, der ist verdammt lecker!"

Wie aus dem nicht tauchte plötzlich Iva hinter Ben auf und schlug ihn mit der flachen Hand kurz auf dem Hinterkopf. „Wenn ich sie noch einmal dabei erwische wie sie dem kleinen sein Essen wegfuttern wollen, können sie sich auf was gefasst machen!"

Während die Küchenchefin Bridger ebenfalls ein Schällchen mit Schokopudding hinstellte und dann wieder weg ging rieb sich Krieg geschockt seinen Hinterkopf, warum hatte ihn niemand gewarnt das Iva wieder da war?

Obwohl Lucas schon von dem vielen Essen schlecht war musste er grinsen, der normale Alltag war eindeutig wieder eingekehrt.

ENDE

Written 21.01.2006


End file.
